The Good Old Days
by aarrimas
Summary: Her mind wandered to a better time; a time where life was good and everything was easy. Now, everything was messy and complicated and full of consequences. She missed the good old days.


_**Disclaimer; nothing you recognise belongs to me.**_

 _ **A/N: For the Golden Snitch 'Twelve Days of Christmas' Challenge. Prompt was 'Write about the Black Sisters'.**_

 _ **Word count; 670.**_

* * *

Narcissa closed her eyes tight, her mind wandering to a better time. A time where everything was good and everything was stable. When she didn't have to worry that her husband might be murdered or her son might become a murderer. She didn't have to worry that maybe, just maybe, they had chosen the wrong side of the war and that maybe, just maybe, it had always been that way. Merlin, she missed those times.

 _Narcissa woke up with a jolt, her ears perking up as she heard her older sisters thunder down the stairs._

" _Bella!" Narcissa flinched as the sound of her sister's whine echoed throughout the house. "What are you doing? That's Cissy's, not yours!"_

" _Shut up Andy, you don't know anything." She heard Bellatrix snidely whisper back._

 _Narcissa quickly got changed out of her pyjamas and into her day clothes. Bellatrix had a habit of taking things that didn't belong to her, and Christmas Day had always provided her with plenty of opportunity. She didn't want to become the next victim, not that they celebrated Christmas anyway._

 _She walked down the stairs, careful not to run, and tried to calm the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach._

 _Christmas had always been Narcissa's favourite holiday. With the charming decorations and the presents with the hidden meanings behind them, it was everything Narcissa valued; beauty and kindness._

 _It was just too bad her family didn't approach it with the same level of appreciation as she did._

 _Her parents hated Christmas and were constantly dismissing it as a filthy Muggle holiday; something only the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors celebrated. Bellatrix mostly thought the same but with the promise of presents, she could often dismissed her parents hesitation without a second thought. Andromeda didn't really care either way, as long as she was fed, she was happy._

 _She reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as her older sisters argued about stupid things that Narcissa couldn't hear; their voices too quiet for her to listen in._

 _Andromeda turned, her face flushed with anger. As she saw Narcissa though, her eyes lit up. She handed Narcissa a parcel, neatly wrapped, a massive smile on her face._

" _What's this?" Narcissa asked, her eyebrows raised._

" _A present. Me and Bella knew how much you love Christmas so we both pitched in and bought you something."_

 _Bella rolled her eyes. "Andromeda was a bit of a cow about it honestly, wouldn't stop fussing about buying you the perfect present."_

" _Shut up Bella."_

 _Narcissa grinned, her stomach fluttering as she opened the present._

 _It was a necklace. And a good one at that. It was silver and had a star-shaped pendant at the end of it._

 _Narcissa looked up at her sisters, her heart filling with love for the both of them. The three of them had always been very different. Bellatrix was passionate and wild, with dark features and long curly locks to match. Andromeda was a softer version of Bellatrix, her eyes hazel instead of brown and her hair brown instead of black._

 _Narcissa was the black sheep of the family, the one that stood out. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. Her name was a flower instead of a constellation. And unlike her sisters, who both had very strong opinions about just about everything, she couldn't give a damn about most issues._

 _All she had ever cared about was her family and Christmas. And somehow, her sisters had just given her both. She had never been more thankful._

* * *

Perhaps, her childhood hadn't been the greatest. Everything seemed good when looking back. But her life right now; dead parents, a crazy sister, the other sister disowned, a Death Eater husband and a son who might just follow the same path, it didn't seem that great. At least back then, everyone was together.


End file.
